


Untitled

by Drabblesmostly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Cigarettes, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabblesmostly/pseuds/Drabblesmostly
Summary: a slow burn, thoughtfully written fic with timely smut. Suggestions on new chapters is appreciated, aswell as feedback. So far I have yet to plot this out.Each chapter alternating points of view.





	1. Innocent faces, heavy souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one of a slow burn fic. Draco Malfoy is smoking when he is caught by a surprising name. 
> 
> Draco's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters and have no intent on copyright infringement.

Living in every micro second at a time, is the only thing that distracts from the thoughts. The cool gray and the pitter-pat of the rain; the way the street lamps orange light reflects it's hope onto every drop of the Angel's tears. How the smoke of his cigarette twirls in sadness and delight, and the red from within eats it's way toward his finger. And the faint yet strong song coming from one of the young man's earbuds, demanding he acknowledges every note, yet seeps into the background with comfort. 

Today it is Fur Elise, a masterpiece he's had his whole shortly lived, long life to memorize. He knows every key so well; as if its burned into his skull like the faces of the innocent with heavy souls. He knows this next chorus so well, he hadn't realised his muggle phone had dropped a minute before. 

He cares not. Leaning a trembling bony finger up to his lips as he breathes in the nicotine. His lungs expand as if it's the first breath of fresh air he's had in years. The smoke passes through his throat, prickling uncomfortably, but he welcomes it. The taste lingers on his tongue as he lets the breath out. The smoke infects the air, disappearing from existence almost. 

The thoughtful moment feels a minute yet an hour when he hears commotion echoing off the walls of the astronomy tower. He flicks the butt over the edge, watching it fall like an aspiring, sad, shooting star through the black night. It's past curfew, so he leans against railing and seeps in his last moments alone. He was nearing soaked from the light flurry of the storm, as if Zeus was smirking down on him with a knowing look from his high throne in the unforgiving clouds. He waits for the steps climbing the spiraling tower to end and admit defeat. 

He's shocked to realise that, they had stopped long ago. He would not have came to conclusion through his haze had he not felt eyes on him. His head dips, looking at his pale fingers grasping the steel. He loses himself watching the small drops on his knuckles, reflecting back a broken soul he couldn't find himself to recognize. 

Though, he turns. He sees nothing, but he feels a presence, gnawing at his gut that he is not alone. He was never alone, no, not physically. He scans the room before a thought dawns on him as if it had been obvious enough that the boy was not wearing a cloak. 

"Potter," he mumbles, his voice heavy and unfamiliar to his ears and atop his tongue. He couldn't muster a sneer, no, not now. "Stalking me again?"

And a sigh rings the air slowly, the water in the air and breathing of the trees cease for a moment, giving all it's attention to the boy who drops his guise. 

"Malfoy," he greets back in drawl. "Trying to catch a cold?"


	2. But that was just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go their longest without fighting, and Harry finds new enjoyment in the company of a Draco Malfoy. He teaches the other modern music.

Harry watches the way drops form on the slytherins white locks, falling to the ground in a silent leap of faith. It becomes obvious he isn't going to reply as he leans against the stone wall, as if the cold faded bricks were the only thing holding him up.

"So what are you doing up here?" 

"Smoking," the other replied. His jaw muscles clenched as if he was about to retort in defense, internally biting his tongue, as if his willpower was held within his teeth.

"Can I have one?" Is the response he gets instead. Harry watched, his fingers curling slightly in an itch to satisfy his body's yearn for nicotine. 

His eyes follow Draco's slender hand to his waist pocket, stepping forward to grab the desired roll. He slipped it in between his lips, slot perfectly like it was made just for him. Harry inhales the first puff as Draco lights it for him, eyes flicking up to meet his. 

He holds the breath as if it were his last before slowly letting it out. He holds the stick fore finger and middle before moving closer. His hands reach out slowly and put Dracos hood down. 

"You're soaked," he notes, his foot fumbling behind him as the taller male pulls away. 

"Don't touch me, Potter. Not all of us have every spell memorized."

Harry's eyebrow arches and he flicks his wand in a silent pattern, drying Draco's clothes. He gave a self satisfied smirk as both boys take a quick hit from their cigarettes. 

"How long have you been, er, smoking?" Drsco inquires, pushing from his spot against the wall and looking the boy up and down. 

"Since the war, I suppose." They leave it at that with a nod, slowly finishing their guilty pleasures before tossing them into the black abyss of night. 

"Malfoy," Harry reaches down, grabbing a cold, wet electronic. "Is this your phone?" Inspecting it, he looks up at the other. 

"Yes, well, muggles surprisingly have a few delightful things, and I find it can store music I enjoy."

Potter tries turning it on, "Well, next time perhaps, remember water short circuits them." He gave a small grin, tapping his wand to the device and watching it whir back to health. 

"Oh, classical music? Who would've guessed." He snorts, also unsurprised to find no passkey. He finds a search engine-dear Merlin, Drsco uses internet explorer-and pulls up some more modern songs. 

He seems to ponder what the Malfoy would enjoy, the blonde by now had stepped closer. His hair wished infront of Harry's eyes as his head leans down to watch what he was finding. He pulls up something older-R.E.M, Losing my Religion. 

"Try this, it's old, but not as old as Beethoven." He sniggered. Draco and Harry find themself on the floor as he finds more and more music to show the boy. They share headphones, tapping their feet slightly.

It was only after 8 songs that Harry realises they hadn't exchanged insults or glares in a while. And, in honestly, it felt nice to meet the Draco with his walls less guarded.Their fingers had brushed on the back of the phone twice, and Harry had felt like Draco shocked him. But, pleasantly. As if the vibrations and electricity coursed it's way too his heart. He could feel the veins beneath the skin on his cheeks inflame, and thanked Merlin it was dark.

It had turned out that Draco didn't like R&b, or pop, and found alternative emo "edgey." Although, he did like some older alternative bands, and even a few newer ones. Though as Harry types in another song before this one had ended, his body went stiff. He glanced over, realizing the other had drifted off, his head leaned atop Harry's own as his body had gone slack. 

Harry sat the phone down softly into Draco's lap, wondering what to do. Surely the other boy would get somewhat upset, defensive. His lips tugged toward a frown. He truly had enjoyed the quiet company of the other. 

He sat thinking for some while, before opting to cast a tempus. He hadn't thought it'd been 30 minutes since Draco fell asleep, but apparently so. The boy who lived was too focused analyzing Dracos peaceful face. He was stunning when he didnt have a scowl, Harry just never looked at him long enough he supposed. 

A thought rang through his body and he found himself more compelled to each time it cycled into his thoughts. So he shifted himself, the sleeping man's head barely staying up itself. He was astounded that he didn't wake up, and it only fueled his desire greater. He licked his lips slightly, leaning forward and pressing a soft, careful kiss onto Dracos lips. He pulled back just as careful, blushing in spite of himself.


	3. Bittersweet memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds himself increasingly fixated and confused over his thoughts dwelling on the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters and have no intent on copyright infringement. Yadda yadda yknow  
> Dracos POV

Stirred from his slumber through movement underneath him, Draco couldn't seem to care enough to wake fully. He simply stays limp, hoping sleep will pull him back like a tide into the ocean. But he feels someone. 

It's a horrifying beautiful thing, when you don't register you're awake. Lying there, no thoughts in mind as you focus on the blackness beneath your lids and every feeling in your body, such as curling your toes with a satisfying stretch. Though, the Malfoy focused on a different stimuli. No words circled his mind, only images, as someone kisses him. He almost moved his lips forward, but almost pulled away. But he found himself stunned instead.

All the missing thoughts came surging in at once, and his eyebrow twitched. He vaguely begins remembering where he was--who he was with. His heart skipped a beat but he couldn't find himself dwelling on it. Draco just felt comfortable, content, unsure. Before he could think of another word in his barely awake state of mind, the sliver of consciousness faded and he found himself dreaming once more.

"Harry,!" He gasped, surging forward, only for his hands to grasp the air and nothing else. Draco looked around quickly, his haunting nightmare fresh in his mind, the darkness not welcoming. He lays his head back against his pillow, panting with shallow, uneven breaths.

He feels cold sweat on his lower back and nape of his neck, opting to pull off his sleeping shirt and cover up in a fetal position. His mind runs laps over memories that he couldn't tell true or false. 

Draco tried concluding that none of it happened. How would Potter get him into his own bed anyways? But he couldn't deny that it had happened-he remembers songs he could've never conjured in a dream. He remembers butterflies in his stomach as they sit shoulder to shoulder. He remembers the burn of a second cigarette down his throat and the tingling feeling left behind from the Potters lips on his own. 

Silence is deafening. Draco could only hear the ringing in his ears, and every follicle of hair adjust grainily as he shift his chin comfortably against his shoulder. He breathes slowly now, hoping no one had heard his outburst. 

Harry? Why had he called for that dunce. And why didn't he call him Potter? He credits it to the stupid Gryffindor giving him a goodnight kiss or showing him songs or sitting to close like a righteous git. Getting him to bed like the Golden Boy he is, all without waking him. He scoffs. 

"I have perfectly good feet, Potter." He addresses in potions, eyebrow raising as if to dare Harry to speak a word about the night before. Harry didn't know he was awake of course, but he was, so he blushed a little, causing his sneer to be just a tad bit less intimidating. 

Upon feeling the fluster beneath his eyes, the Slytherin storms to his seat a few rows back, next to Pansy Parkinson. But the class goes by too fast, he takes too little notes and pays Harry too much attention. His mind would wander, how long did the boy fumble for the Slytherin password riddle? Had he done anything else while he was asleep?

The thought ached deep inside him and he shivers. Upon realizing the direction of his mind, he immediately shakes it off. Damned Gryffindor. He probably thinks they're friends now, the insufferable thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are really appreciated and help me stay motivated! I try to get a new chapter every few days so stay subscribed!


	4. Exerimental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet again tonight, and they smoke something a bit more rebellious. But with a lack of caring that comes with it, can they hold back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of drugs!  
> I do not own any characters and have no intent on copyright infringement.

Excitement was a virtue of humanity. It danced beautifully horrific alongside with nervousness. The physical bodily reactions, to just a thought. A twitch of the lip, sweating palms, an increased heart beat. Harry had trouble pinpointing which he was experiencing as the clock in the hall chimed midnight.

He took out the map his young father had made. He hoped that his father would be joyful of his newfound friendship with the Malfoy, or his hope thereof. Though, a bit scornful he was going out to smoke with the boy. 

The Gryffindor analyzed the paper for a name. A specific name. Draco Malfoy. He spots him, in the astronomy tower. Bingo. A slight grin curled into his lips.

The sound of thin fabric rustling against itself seemed loud in the silent room of his sleeping dorm mates. Harry slips the invisibility cloak around himself, map in hand. 

He knows he cannot rush as he leaves the room. He was far too clumsy, and it'd make too much noise to threaten his whereabouts. His eyes stay glued onto the desired location and name, to be sure the boy would not be taking leave yet. He sulks silently through the halls until he arrives.

The arched stone entry way and steps seem uninvitingly tall, and he tries to shake his nerves. He tells himself he would not care if the Malfoy was less kind this time. He told himself he only wanted to smoke. Although it was the last thing in his mind.

He climbs the steps and soon the cloth and map are long forgotten on the floor. He strides toward the boy.

"Potter," he acknowledges, holding out a small cylinder for the darker haired male that is grabbed upon arrival. 

"D..Malfoy," he replied curtly with a nod. His gaze flicks upward toward the others, held for too long, perhaps. 

"Do you have a staring problem, Potter?" He snides, though it isn't harsh, seeming more as a tease, to Harry's own surprise. His eyebrow arches up, creating a small crevice in his flawless porcelain skin.

He glanced down in fluster, trying to find an imaginary reasoning. He finds one faster than thought, eyebrows shooting upward. 

"What is this?" He holds up the once believed to be cigarette. Though it was rolled, and its foreign nature like scent tingles Harry's nose into a crinkle. 

"It's muggle, I assumed you had least seen one," the Malfoy chides, taking it from him gingerly. 

Drugs? Harry faltered, blinking and trying to wrap his mind around it. He didn't know which one exactly, and wasn't sure he wanted to ask.

"Do you trust me?" 

Dracos voice rang through his ears. Did he? Yes. But, why? He knew he had forgiven the Slytherin for his past, but when had he began to trust the boy? Perhaps it was because Malfoy trusted him enough not to rat about the drugs at hand. Or that he had fallen asleep on him. Perhaps in was because of his hidden feelings toward the other. 

He only nods meekly, biting his lip. Draco grins lopsidedly. Almost in..relief? 

"Uhm, cool. So," he shakes it off, glancing into Harry's forest green eyes. "Watch me do it first. Take a small breath, and hold it. Just..don't cough too loudly." He chuckled. 

Harry nodded, watching as a flame flickered and danced from the lighter Draco struck. It engulfed the tip of the joint Malfoy put to his lips, eyes flickering through the site of him puffing until it was deemed successfully lit. Draco took a long hit, then a shorter on, before handing it off.

He holds it a while before exhaling into the night sky. The smoke is thin and doesn't dance like that of a cigarette. Now it was his turn. He presses the pinched slit to his lips, taking a slow breath through the paper. The taste was undesirable, but not as bad as some potions. The smoke pricked his throat unlike he'd ever experienced, before being held prisoner in his lungs. 

He pushes the joint away from himself and to Draco as his eyes close, having burnt his lip slightly. He cannot hold it for as long as the other man had, exhaling quickly away from them both. He stifled a cough and blinked slowly. He hadn't expected the effects to dawn on him so quickly. 

Draco only allowed him to do this three times, deeming Harry a "light weight," to which he promptly replied they weighed about the same. 

"You should have warned me it'd cast the Sahara Desert into my mouth," Harey drowned, now sitting side to side with Draco like the night before. 

He grinned in reply, "it's called cotton mouth. And I figured you'd be a baby, so I brought some drinks and snacks. Munchies are very real."

"Munchies?"

"If I gave you a full course meal right now, you would eat it, wouldn't you?"

Harry thinks for a moment, seeming to need not reply as Draco pushes to his feet and grabs a bag from the corner. 

They share stupid stories and gobble down some juice and chips, sitting closely once more. Their occasional laughter bounced off the walls and into the open night sky. 

"So-so," Harry struggled to finish the story, laughing in spite of himself. "Unbeknownst to me, I was like, 'damn this is some quality shampoo bubbles." 

He pushes his wrist to his nose as not to snort, amazed that Draco chuckles alongside him rather than call him a dunce. Look, showering without glasses is hard okay! Shampoo and body wash are easily mixed up.

Everything was different. Not just their ability to hang out, but being high, really. Things looked just too surreal. As if Harry was in the first hyper realistic VR game ever. Feeling was off, too. Every brush of his fingers over his wrist felt stop motion, tingly and electric.

His mind worked fine, in fact they swapped a few deep conversations. But it was also hilarious. As if he hadn't slept in 2 days.

"I like it when you smile around me." Draco murmured, mostly to himself, Harry noted. But it was there.

"It's hard not to," Harry grinned in reply. 

And then there was a silky velvet warmth over his cheeks. His eyes closed at the feeling, pleasurable electricity coursing through his cheekbone. It took him until he opened his eyes to realise Draco's hand lay there, his thumb rubbing fondly over the bone. 

The Malfoy was blushing slightly, the tingling shifting as Draco ran a thumb over Harry's bottom lip, barely ghosting it. He watched the boy instinctively lick his own lips and gulp visibly. 

As he feels the boys hips shift toward him and shoulders press forward, Harry's eyes drift closed again. He could feel hot, hitched breath against his chin, he could feel Draco's presence just barely inches away from his own. 

And then, the electricity and warmth was gone. The cold air hit his parted lips and bare cheek. His eyes open and he looks to barely catch a white hand rounding the exit of the tower. The echoes of the footsteps fumbling down the steps and corridor seeped into Harry's mind. 

He didn't know what time it was, but he sets his head back against the stone wall and stares at the ceiling. He had little time to fret the nights events, or wonder how he would go about quietly getting into his dorm room. Because soon, sleep overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shampoo body wash story happened to me 3 days ago  
> High explanations based on personal experience  
> I literally wrote this chapter 4 times today and kept accidentally deleting it and cried  
> It's weed


	5. Due confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco can't get rid his conflicting emotions from actions taken last night. How long could he avoid the boy and his desires?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters and have no intent on copyright infringement.   
> Draco's POV

Draco wakes later in the morning, all his dorm mates had left for breakfast and he chose to avoid going all together. He didn't want to face Harry.

But he could face the thought of him, seeming his lower half liked the idea with a morning surprise. He bites his lip and locks the dorm door, snaking his hand down. 

His eyes flutter closed as he wraps a fist around his length. Fuck, he'd been so close to him..he was right there, so willing and ready for Draco. The thought excited him as he begins pumping himself.

He groaned as he imagined how far Harry would have let him go, what he could have done to the boy who lived. The way his lip had trembled under his touch.

It was all too much, he didn't last long until he climaxed with a strangled cry. But it was all a fantasy, and nothing else. 

Lunch came, and Draco knew that after this meal, he would have to face the boy in potions again. What if he tried saying something infront of everyone? Malfoy gulps, eating buried between friends as to intimidate Potter to test his luck if he chose to come over. He wasn't going to speak to him if it could be avoided. 

But lunch ended all too quickly, idle chatting and sparse bites taken. He hung back from everyone else, hoping to avoid the other in the halls. The silence began to take over as the hall emptied with full bellied wizards and witches. And all was left were his thoughts. 

But he wasn't so keen on thinking. He grips the books he had placed aside himself and began trudging begrudgingly toward the classroom. It was his favourite subject and course, so of course he'd have the class with Harry. The world was cruel. 

His step lost rhythm as he seen the darker skinned man impatiently waiting outside the classroom. But he quickly regained his stride, moving right past the Gryffindor to enter his classroom. But an arm caught his elbow, pulling him backward. 

"Potter I swear to M-"

"So you're just going to avoid me after that?" Harry seemed irritated, unsure even. 

"Nothing happened. I was high." He kept his voice low. "Now, you hoodlum, I'm going to be l-"

"So was I Malfoy! I'm not stupid, I know you knew what you were doing." He furrowed his eyebrows and gestures as he spoke.

"Well I was more than you. You only took 3, I finished the rest. Are you insinuating that I'm..that I'm gay?" He frowned as if it was completely untrue.

"So what if you are? It's not a bad thing-"

Draco pulled from Harry's hold, walking into class with a scowl and sitting in his seat. He could only smirk when the bell sounded, marking Harry effectively late.

But nothing was this simple. As they were assigned stations and partners, Malfoy was relieved to not be paired with Harry. But their stations sat side by side. Whatever. 

He could barely focus with Harry sitting less than a foot beside him on the bench. He tried scooting closer toward his partner, but they gave him a funny look. He nearly exploded his cauldron due to lack of thought, but caught himself. 

Then, he felt a foot. At first, he brushes it off, an accident perhaps. But, then it pressed firmly against his ankle. Draco furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Harry, who was seemingly innocently going about his work, talking to his partner. But below the table, the Gryffindors foot insistently rubbed up and down the Malfoys leg. 

Draco could only blush and clear his throat, trying to make notes over the reactions the potions took. Each stroke sent a shock up his spine, almost causing him to shiver. His arm hair stood on end, and he caught Harry's eye. Only for a moment, a moment long enough to see the boy smirk. Smirk, as if he knew, he knew Draco was gay and that he knew what he was doing last night. 

As soon as the bell rang Draco stood quickly, making quite a clamor. He felt all eyes on him, but he simply grabbed his heavy books and stormed out. He was thankful for his robes covering his growing nusciance in tight jeans. 

He hears footsteps pummeling against the linoleum floor behind him, only making his pace pick up. But Harry seemed determined to follow the feeling Malfoy. Draco drops his books and grips Harry's shoulders and shoves him against the wall, standing close to the other and panting. 

He watched the boys green irises turn to a sliver as his pupils blow, breath hitching and holding.

Draco struggled to find a mean threat or sneer, perhaps due to his undeniable arousal. 

"Same time tonight." He weakly growled, lingering in his hole on the boys shoulders. 

He was disgusted that Harry looked so obviously satisfied at the proposition. He released the Gryffindor before anyone could think it was anything less than a threat. He grabbed his books from the ground and walked toward his next class, trying to suppress his excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	6. Sinful desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Draco tells him to meet again tonight, what happens after he's immediately pinned upon arrival?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters and have no intent on copyright infringement.

Harry stumbles backwards, gasping in cool night air. His back presses flush against the shivering cold wall he felt beneath his shirt and robes.

Strong hands press his own wrists against the stone, and for a moment, the Gryffindor is sure Malfoy only invited him back so he could kick his ass. After all, Draco was being extremely rough as soon as he walked through the archway. He watched the taller man pant and grit his teeth, his hand moving into his own dark hair in a painful fist. 

He winces, feeling each boney finger holding his locks and tugging backwards so that he could only see the dark ceiling above. Harry is quick to leave any concerns when he feels rough nipping and hot open kisses press to his exposed neck.

His free hand that had been released from it's hold wrapped around Dracos shoulder like a snake, gripping at the back of his shirt like his life depended on it. 

He almost stifles a small whine, but his betraying throat let it pass. Draco was sucking a dark hickey against his collar bone, lapping at the bone. Merlin, it was all so sudden, but yet everything Harry could have imagined. 

His knee pulls up, gripping onto slender hips and pulling them onto his own. His eyes almost roll back as he feels Draco oblige and push their hardening lengths together. 

Draco bites onto Harry's neck, his hands leaving their holds as he moves to grope the others arse. He kneads the thick flesh, rutting against his rival and growling lowly in arousal. But Harry's incoherent mumbles are sure to get them caught, so he does what he had wanted to so badly the night before. He presses his head forward and down a bit to capture the darker man's lips in a kiss. 

Harry groaned into the kiss, opening his mouth obediently and letting the Slytherin press his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues meet for the first time, he can taste a cigarette lingering in Draco's taste, but overruled by something sweet from dinner. 

"Fuck, Draco, wait," he gasps, putting a hand lightly over the others chest. The Malfoy pulled away quickly, looking very regretful. Did he really think Harry didn't want this?

"I just don't want this to end so fast," he assured, blushing at the fact that he was on the verge just by the grinding. 

Draco's confident smirk found it's way back onto his face, leaning forward and groping Harry's hard member through his pants. He felt his eyebrows furrow as he leans back against the wall, pushing his hips forward. 

Draco analyzed him, he could tell the boy was savoring each teasing moment and soft rub he gave. Harry bites his lip as he feels the other press close, lips beside his ear and breath hot against his skin. 

"I want your lips around my cock," he breathed, as if daring to say it. His voice was low and husky with lust, and the Gryffindor found himself sinking to his knees just seconds after the proposition. 

His face was hot with blush. He'd admittedly done this before, done a few things. But never with someone he knew all that well. And this was Draco. But the thought just sent him even more over, he was hastily undoing the Malfoys pant button and zipper, tugging impatiently. He didn't want to wait any longer than he had to to taste his rivals cock.

His eyes widened before going half lid as his member sprang free from the boxers. He looked up at Draco, feeling his hands in his hair, letting him guide his open mouth over the tip. He watched in fascination at the faces of pleasure he could pull out of the usual snarky boy. 

The way he bit his lip when he flicked his tongue over the slit of his head. When he would suck in air after Harry takes him more than half way, then groan quietly and tighten his hold when he hit the back of the Potters throat. 

It was delicious. Enticing, to see the way he affected Malfoy, and the way his cock filled his mouth and throat so well he had to remind himself to breathe when he got carried away. 

He could taste salty precum dribble onto his tongue and a bit out of his mouth as he bobbed up at down. He pulled away with a small pant. 

"I-I want you to come in me" he breathes, only registering what he'd said after it'd been voiced. His voice was hoarse after he'd over worked his throat.

"Have you ever-"

"Yes, Merlin, please Draco,"

He could see a flicker in the others eyes, only imagining how he must have been drinking up the sight of Harry Potter on his knees, begging for his cum. 

Draco pulled him to his feet, kissing him and tasting his own spunk. The kiss was passionate, needy, well overdo. As they interlocked lips and tongue, warm hands began stripping the fabric off of Harry's lower half. Soon both boys were stripped from the waist down, pulling away in anticipation. 

Draco pressed two fingers into the Gryffindors mouth, fixated on the feeling and sight as Harey swirled them with his tongue and sucked softly. They locked eyes as Draco pushes them in and out of his mouth, watching him blushed and obediently keep sucking. He could come just from the sight. He pressed them far into his mouth, mostly in amusement to see how far Harry would let them. Once he hit knuckle he pulled them out, and used his free hand to wrap carefully pull them back so Draco was sitting, Harry hovering over him.

Harey straddles him, but kept on his knees. He leaned forward to bury his face into Draco's shoulder as slick fingers prodded against his entrance. His arms wrap around the paler man's neck, gripping his shirt tightly. He felt one shove in, trying to untense himself and relax. Draco bit his lip and held back his urges to just fuck him now, Merlin, he felt so good just around his hand. He slides in the second finger, scissoring them and slowly beginning to pump in and out. 

They definitely could NOT get caught like this, so Harry muffled his small pleas and whines in the crook of Dracos neck. But after what seemed like forever and a few seconds, he pulled from his hiding place.

"Please," he whispered softly, biting his lip. "I cant wait any longer," he pushes back against the fingers, licking his lips for a moment. 

Draco nodded, trying not to seem to eager. The darker wizard mumbled a lubrication spell and coated Draco's length in it.

"Why didn't you use that for my fingers?" Draco rose am eyebrow, mildly impressed and more fully aroused that he had it memorised and could do it wandlessly. He could only imagine what noises Harry made while playing with himself.

"Not as fun," he chided, winking like a fucking dork. 

Draco just nods once, about to ask how Harry wanted to do this, but his question dissolved when he felt the head of his cock push into the male as Harry pressed down. The dark haired man pressed his forehead against Draco's, moving closer to kiss him slowly as he gradually began taking more of him in.

Draco fought for control. He wanted nothing more than to slam into the gorgeous man ontop of him and claim him as his own. But he just bit Harry's lip, digging his fingernails into the dark skin of his hips. 

It wasn't long until Harry felt himself bottom out, finally pulling from the distracting kiss to groan softly beside Draco's ear. He rolls his hips lightly a few times as he adjusts. Merlin, he's never felt so full. He loved it. 

He slowly rose up onto his knees, pressing back down just as slow. He bit his lip and looked up, trying to keep them from getting caught. Their chests presses together and Draco left harsh bites over his collar bones and neck. 

Draco fought for control. He at first just grabbed the boys hips, slowly trying to gain some speed to his ride. His breath panted and Harry began to let more sounds slip. Fuck, they were music to his ears. Getting caught was the last thing on his mind. 

His guidance let Potter move faster, but he couldn't stop himself from bucking up to meet his hips. And the noises grew, but he still needed more. 

"Merlin, Potter," he growled, surging forward and pushing Harry onto his back. Draco rose to his knees simultaneously, beginning to harshly pound into the other. "Just take my fucking cock," he groaned into his ear.

He made sure to clamp a hand over the boys mouth, muffling the moans and pleas of pleasure to a reasonable level so they didnt wake up all of Hogwarts. "Merlin, take it," he panted, heart racing as he began to feel close. His free hand strokes Harry.

"Oh fuck, who knew Harry Potter was so good at taking it up his tight hole," his rough thrusting slowed to a steady, consistent pace rather than erratic and fast as he begins to leak precum and babble off more appraisal. "Merlin you're such a perfect slut;" 

His neck cranes from speaking directly into Harry's ear, eyes squeezing close with furrowed brows. 

"Fuck, you want me to cum in you? Fuck, yes, Merlin you practically begged me to."

He pressed two fingers into Harry's mouth again, pumping them idly. He smirks lazily down at the boy as he wat he's him come undone underneath him. He sees the moment he climaxes, crying out a moan around the digits in his mouth. 

Draco can barely relish the moment, the way his insides twitched and clenched around his cock as he came sent him over the edge completely. He shoves in as deep as he can, curling his head onto the Gryffindors chest as he stifles a loud moan with a low growl. 

He stays like this until he comes down from his high, picking up his head and kissing Harry softly. It's returned lazily, but not without passion. As he pulls out he admires the leaking, slightly stretched hole, glancing up as he hears a small wince when fully out.

Harry offers a goofy grin, looking beautifully plastered on his sex hair and flushed cheeks. 

Draco returns the grin, pressing a hand through his own hair which he imagined looked similar. He carefully helped the wizard into his clothes, then puts on his own. There's not another word between them as they becomes decent, Draco thinking heavily over it all and then what happens now. 

He finally stands completely, watching the Gryffindor get up on shaky legs. He glances around, although they're alone, and picks him up. Harry's legs wrap around his waist and arms on his neck, sheepishly smiling this time. They press forward softly and kiss. It's not needy or aggressive, just lingering long enough. 

They pull away slowly, and Draco analyzes Harry's face. "I didn't say or do anything to upset you, did I?"

Harry rose hie eyebrows then chuckled softly, shaking his head. He nestles it in the crook of his neck sleepily. 

"Gryffindor common rooms?" He mumbled, kissing his shoulder softly. 

Draco smiled to himself and carefully set out, returning the shoulder kisses every so often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, maybe now that "smut" is in the tags I'll get more kudos


End file.
